Sideswipe VS Impulse Round 1 - Gladiatorial
Six Lasers - Pequod Oceanside Town Arrrr! '' The Pequod oceanside town of Gottlieb is easily the most alien place in the system. Although not large, Gottlieb also serves as the planet's capital. A large, vaguely pyramid shaped city full of technological wonders floats fifteen metres above Pequod's mercury seas. The city heavily relies on fishing for the exotic alien life forms that live in the planet-spanning oceans, as well as the tourism that all Six Lasers planets benefit from. Massive hunting ships, both naval and hover in origin, coexist next to water theme parks. While the mercury-based seas aren't safe for most people to swim in, the water parks are good, clean, wholesome fun for the whole family. As the only planet in the system with any non-entertainment based industry, Pequod is something of a black sheep of the family. Longshoreman, sailors, pirates, and fishers all live here. Local legend even tells of an elusive water monster known as a Klud, supposedly the last of its race. The reward for the monster's destruction, as issued by the local Pequod government, is listed as 10,000 Drax. Pequod's vast sea of mercury is a awe inspiring sight. Waves of quicksilver forever flowing, a mirror to the vast sky. Out at see drifts a large ship, rocking and rolling with the waves. It is a common design on the planet, earthlings would recognize it as something akin to a junk style ship.. not the transformers, the easterners. This is the sight for one of the many Gladitorial matches. OrbCAMS orbit the ship, always working for the best shot. One is currently hovering over Sideswipe himself. Freshly washed and rejuiced, he stands now ready for some good old fashioned fisticuffs.. His weapon? A shaft of golden-orange metal.. Sideswipe has been prepairing for this fight for some time now, twelve hours spent infront of a vieiwing screen watching the very best of Kung Fu flicks. Impulse has, by now, shaken off the disappointment from finishing dead center of the pack in the foot race. Honestly, he'd hoped for a medal, but he'll deal with the Decepticons and their intense focus on nailing him. Of course... he gave as good as he got, and for him to overcome and finish 6th when he'd fallen as far back as 10th... he'll take what he can get. But all bets are off in the mode 2 land race. Finishing with a kata -- because unlike Sideswipe, Impulse didn't need no steekin' Jackie Chan or Jet Li flicks to help him, he straightens up, looking at Sideswipe. His weapons -- his own bare hands. Wheelie approaches the pair, the palms of his hands held out to both. With one subtle gesture, he waves his fingers forward... ...motioning for the fighters to come closer. "I wanna good clean fight, don't ruin the night. No blasters, lasers, rockets, or guns. No schimi-schmasters, neural displacers, pocket pistols, will ruin the fun! You've got your dukes, but I don't want to see any nukes... ...axe and sword will be fine, but don't test me..." he waves a pointed index finger at the both of them. "By crossin' that line!" His hand drops between the both of them as he backs away, "Now let's get it on like Donkey-Kong!" Sideswipe cocks a brow as Wheelie steps right into the middle of the buisness, with the bidding of a minifinger, Sideswipe strides forth, idly spining the tricky staff between his digits, bringing up to lay across his shoulders, arms folding over it like a milk maids yolk. He can only smile as Wheelie drops thos mad lyrics, his optics twinkling in anticipation. And then the minibot urges them on. "Ring the bell!" quips Sideswipe as his left hand clasps his staff, whipping out in a swift strike at Impulse that has it reaching out over Wheelie's head and whipping about into Sideswipe's right hand where it snaps up readily into his arm pit. "Go time!" Sideswipe strikes Impulse with Staff Smack. Impulse glances at Sideswipe for a moment. "Think they'll say anything if we attack the referee, Sideswipe?" he asks rhetorically. He drops down into a slightly crouched fighting stance... waiting for Sideswipe to make the first move... which he does. With a frown, he staggers back, then moves back in, delivering a quick kick at Sideswipe before spinning away. Impulse strikes Sideswipe with Kick. Wheelie rubs his hands together mischeviously, the action soon getting underway. His money's on Impulse... ...an older bot with a lot of spunk in him. "Either way though, this fight could go..." he mumbles to himself. Sideswipe caught the kick to his side, dented armor and a grunt issued in testiment to the power behind it, "What and put a drop on these hot lines? You gotta be kidding, I love this guy!" exclaims Sideswipe as he perusues, whipping the staff out in pursuit. Impulse was faster on his feet then Sideswipe, that's why he brought along the beat-stick, it gave him some reach. Going on the attack Sideswipe brought that weapon low, jabs and sweeps snapped off in quick thrusts and snaps at Impulse's ankles to keep him dancing on the defensive. Sideswipe strikes Impulse with Watch Yo' Feet!. Dancing isn't particularly his strong suite -- if Sideswipe wanted something like that, he should go see Sheng. The problem Impulse will have is hoping that perhaps once, he might go from trading blows to actually evading and getting ahead of the game, like he did against Catechism in the ruins of New Vilnacron. He stumbles, but manages to keep his feet long enough to swing up and around with a fist before flipping back. One can hope that Sideswipe will tire of the staff... but Impulse will try and do what he can. Impulse strikes Sideswipe with Punch. Impulse's fist catches Sideswipe good and square at the side of his helmet, buying the fleet of foot fighter a moment to gain his distance. Sideswipe shook it off soon enough however, flashing a maddened grin, "Oh no you don't, c'mere!" he called out, chasing in pursuit after Impulse, weaving as the ship rockes and rolls beneath them, dipping his staff low to catch up a coil of rigging, casting it towards Impulse with a snap of the rod to stall him a moment and allow Sideswipe to close. He whipped the Staff to the side, his hands twisting on it's length and triggering a feature in it's design. The pole parted into two rods linked by a chain, the halves shortening somewhat. Sideswipe built up speed with the nunchucks, setting one end to whip through the air befor he swept it up high at Impulse's armored dome. Sideswipe strikes Impulse with I've got tricks.. Already the alarms are going off as Sideswipe's pursuit nets further results, and Impulse is apparently not faring well at all. He spins around with a kick... but it's a feint, as suddenly his right fist drives forward with an open-palm strike. A Crystalocution strike, from all appearances. One can hope he can still trade shots... Impulse misses Sideswipe with his Crystalocution Open Palm Strike attack. Sideswipe wasn't pulling punches, he wasn't trying to dodge kicks. He wanted to win, he wanted to work off that steam of not actualy being able to drop down and get into it with someone.. It was just unfortunate that Impulse wound up on the bad end of it all. He was ready for that kick, the hand was another deal all together however. If his time with Jackie Chan, Jet Lee, and Bruce Lee were any indications, open handed strikes were serious buisness. Shifting his wieght to his left heel, Sideswipe pivoted out of the way, whirling about with a whirling nunchuck strike to the back of his fight partner's head. Sideswipe misses Impulse with his I've got skills. attack. Just once, he'd like to catch a break... and the incoming nunchuck swing, Impulse sees something. One can hope it's something he can exploit... and then he moves, ducking under the swing and hearing the nunchucks whistle over his head. And then he strikes again... harder and faster, looking for that key point... one that will crack the armor and potentially inhibit his opponent's overwhelming offensive focus. Impulse strikes Sideswipe with Crystalocution Fracture Strike. Wheelie's face erupts with glee, as Impulse strikes Sideswipe. Why is Wheelie cheering him on anyways, didn't he make a joke about punching him earlier? All things aside, he tries to act professional... ...objective... ...neutral... ...yeah right. One thing Wheelie is not, is professional. But he does maintain silence as he watches the bout at least. The strike lands, Sideswipe was unable to set his feet in time, a preasure point struck and shattering parts of Sideswipe's armor, sending it crumbling to the deck beneath their feet. He stumbled away on his heels, a hand clapped over the wound. He pulls it away, a moment taken to inspect the damage. When Sideswipe raises his optics to Impulse it is with a sinister gleam in those two lighted sockets, a crooked smile adding a wicked effect to the crimson warrior, "Alright.. play time's over." he claimed, dropping his weapon to the plating. He was suddenly on the attack, rushing in a head long charge towards Impulse, a rushe hastened by the thrust of his jetpack. His fists come in a pistoning rush, hammering blows that could shatter the hardest stone. Sideswipe strikes Impulse with I've got moves that put bad boys on their heels.. Impulse doesn't stop moving, even after his previous strike -- partially because Sideswipe nails him rather well. He suddenly swings back around in the opposite direction, however, using the momentum built up from Sideswipe's previous attack as a retractable blade sliding out with a *snikt*, and takes a solid swipe at the fellow Autobot. He needs space for what he's about to do... and the hope that his next tactic will be quick enough of a strike to where Sideswipe can't retaliate before it's all said and done and Impulse is proverbially back on his feet once more. Impulse strikes Sideswipe with Retractable Blade Swipe. Impulse's blade slashed into the Lambor's remaining armor, sweeping a painful line into his chest and releasing a rush of sparks and a splatter of fluids, some of his newly refilled coolent spurting out. It is not enough to end Sideswipe's assault however, he's going all out and full bore, firing off a wuck, hard punch from his shoulder, sending his black fist towards Impulse's face.. He likes going for the head, sparks their circuits. Sideswipe misses Impulse with his Face Fisted attack. Wheelie says, "Impulse and Sideswipe are face to face... ...it's anyone's guess who'll come in first place!" Impulse somehow manages to spin away at the last moment, and now he's going on hope. He takes off, his faster speed a hopeful advantage... and then he transforms, spinning around and gunning the engines. He's not gonna get full head-on damage... but hopefully he can get in excess of a couple hundred miles an hour before his opponent can respond... A flurry of shifting, twisting and contorting ensues as Impulse transforms into the sleek, streamlined form of a gold hovercar. Impulse strikes Sideswipe with Sideswiped!. Saboteur Foxfire mutters groggily, "What now...?" Sideswipe's seen this trick a time or two.. it never ended too amazingly well. He's run down, faling back from the initial impact and over run by the speeding car. He's not so quick to get up just now.. But there's usualy a reason that people don't go zipping about on ships. It's not as roomy at high speed.. as that mast that 'suddenly leaped' out in front of Impulse will attest. Sideswipe misses Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> with his Enviornmental Hazerd attack. Wheelie says, "They're in a knock-down, drag out fight... ...and Wheelie is playing the referee for tonight!" Now, it's a race of a different sort, as Impulse tries to transform back before Sideswipe can respond. It's gonna be a close race... very close. Apparently, whoever came up with the brackets seemed to have a solid neck-and-neck fight between Impulse and Sideswipe... and amazingly, he does, clearing the mast as it lands and hits on his feet. He spins around, gauging Sideswipe for a moment, and now he pushes in with an attack, taking another swing at Sideswipe. A flurry of shifting, twisting and contorting ensues as the sleek, streamlined form of a gold hovercar transforms into the Autobot known as Impulse. Impulse misses Sideswipe with his Punch attack. Saboteur Foxfire yawns. "Lovely...wake me up when something *really* important happens..." Sideswipe lurches to his feet. He's not so spry now, not so springy. Impulse comes rushing in with a fist drawn back.. and Sideswipe's still smiling. A drunken weave in time with the swaying of the ship draws him out of the fists' path, letting him stoop low, a arm drawn back befor firing a flurried rush of punches towards Impulse's middle. Sideswipe misses Impulse with his Gut Check attack. Apparently Impulse misjudged Sideswipe's reaction time, before moving to step back and get a better read on his opponent. Sideswipe, of course, isn't about to stop now, as evidenced by his most recent series of attacks. One can hope that he's finally got some sort of advantage... and perhaps now he finally has. But Impulse has no intention of celebrating yet -- this isn't over. He spins away to the left, and snaps out another open-palm strike -- this time, at Sideswipe's head! Impulse strikes Sideswipe with Crystalocution Open Palm Strike. Sideswipe's head snaps back, the blow catching him fully in the fase, his nasal ridge broke, fluids leaking from the crooked feature. He is sent stumbling, catching himself by a hand snapping to the railing that had almost sent him tumbling into the sea of silver beyond. Shaking the static from his optics, Sideswipe lurches forward, still in the fight. He knucles the flow from his broken nose, shaking off the blinding pain as he drew within distance of Impulse, reaching out to catch hold of a sholder befor rocking his head back. He then snapped his helm incased dome forward in a vicious head butt. Sideswipe misses Impulse with his Headbutt attack. Aside from Impulse's initial rhetorical question, he's remained silent this entire battle. His focus has been, by and large, entirely upon this fight. He hopes he still has an advantage, and he tests it with another quick spin-kick, trying to catch Sideswipe's head again, this time from the other side. Perhaps he's finally loosened up now... one can hope, anyway. Whether or not the spin-kick connects, however, Impulse will pull back, observing Sideswipe to see how he reacts. Impulse strikes Sideswipe with Kick. Wheelie begins to tap his foot impatiently, thinking the fight would have been concluded already. It's not enough that he loses that dumb race, but now these two are stalling as well? Oh well, things could be worse... ...they could sock him in the mouth I suppose... ... Were this anyone else they would have called it quits a good few punches ago.. KNowing when to call it quits has forever been a problem for the red son of Momma Lambor however. The kick has him stumble to the side, grit and determination keeping him on his feet. He seems almost ready to simply lay down, lowering himself.. that is until his jetpack ignites, sending him rushing forward in a tackle that would drive both Impulse and himself into the nearby mast of the ship. Sideswipe misses Impulse with his ram attack. For his part, Impulse is ready to see this hard-fought battle end as well. It's been a long one, that's for certain. But he's seeing something -- a note of desperation, perhaps, in Sideswipe's recent attacks. But hearing the jetpack ignite, Impulse suddenly uses the mast itself to kick himself up and away, flipping over Sideswipe and twisting in mid-air. He's barely on the ground before the closed fist comes in a streak of gold, black and red, aimed almost dead-center of Sideswipe's back. Let's see if Impulse can possibly crack his opponent's back armor now... Impulse misses Sideswipe with his Crystalocution Fracture Strike attack. Sideswipe cut his engines once Impulse evaded, he'd not make the mistake of allowing a inanimate object to get the best of him twice. The landing is less the graceful, ending with Sideswipe flat on his face. A roll saves his bacon, the Lambor twin rollig over to his back, Impulse' fist shattering the dekplating where he once laid.. a close one, very close. Scrambling to his feet, Sideswipe lashes out with a sudden back fist, snapping it out into Impulse's features. Sideswipe strikes Impulse with Backfist. Impulse grunts as the back fist connects, but swings around hard with his arm, the retractable blade sliding out again. He can only hope that Sideswipe let himself get too close, and won't be able to sky away before the blade can score against him once more. Impulse strikes Sideswipe with Retractable Blade Swipe. The sneaky blade cuts into Sideswipe's armor once more, a grunt of pain and another flash of sparks from rent wires. There was more fight in Momma Lambor's favorite son then conciousness though, his optics dim from systems dropping off and the wear of battle. He reels back a hand and lets fly, putting his weight behind the blow, piledriver pistons pumping the blow several more times should it make contact. Sideswipe strikes Impulse with Haymaker. Impulse goes flying backwards, his arm snapping out to grab onto something -- anything -- and then, be damned, he transforms again, gunning the engines as he suddenly surges forward. It's down to an all or nothing shot... hoping that he can luck out one last time... A flurry of shifting, twisting and contorting ensues as Impulse transforms into the sleek, streamlined form of a gold hovercar. Impulse misses Sideswipe with his Sideswiped! attack. "Not this trick again.." groans Sideswipe as he straightens himself out, digging in his heels. There was no chance of avoiding it.. but he'd long since learned a counter for this move. Lifting his hands high, Sideswipe interlocked his fingers, forming a single hammering fist. Once Impulse closed, Sideswipe would bring them hammering them down on the speedster's bumper. Sideswipe misses Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> with his speedbump attack. Figures that this time, Sideswipe was waiting for Impulse to take another stab at ramming speed. Again, Impulse transforms, hoping and praying that he can get transformed back before it's too late... and the proverbial luck of the Irish must be with him. Maybe he should get some green integrated into his armor... Nah! The transformation kicked in as Sideswipe's arm went down, and a move borne of desperation suddenly occurs to Impulse. He impacts feet-first against the mast, grabbing around the mast... and suddenly slingshots back out feet first at Sideswipe! Impulse misses Sideswipe with his Crystalocution Open Palm Strike attack. Sideswipe crouches beneath the swinging Impulse, allowing him to sail by overhead and find his landing as he may. It was Sideswipe's turn to try the trick on for size. His transformation cog ratcheting.. and a moment later Impulse had a Contach heading his way at a good swift charge. Sideswipe misses Impulse with his ram attack. Impulse sails past, though he comes down on his feet and skids around. Sideswipe... oh, now Sideswipe wants to return the favor! Well, that's nice... but then Impulse suddenly pushes up and off the ground, fist driving down at the Countach as it passes below. He picked up Sideswipe's own tactic and now is turning it around on his fellow Autobot! o O (Come on...) O o Impulse misses Countach LP500S with his Crystalocution Fracture Strike attack. If Wheelie was impatient before, he's almost bored to death now. This battle has drawn on WAY longer than he expected. He's almost ready to suggest they settle it by rock, paper, scissors... ....almost. There is one thing that he will always hold as a advantage of tires over hover systems. Traction. They grip the deck plating and whip around in a sudden swerve. His body quickly contorts and expands, feet snapping out and pushing him into the attack, trying to catch Impulse while he's still airborne, his rockets flaring to life rushing him into the air as he whips around for a good hard drop kick. With the grinding of a transformation cog, the red lambourghini rears up onto it's back end, extending and shifting into the form of Sideswipe! Sideswipe misses Impulse with his Drop Kick attack. What's frightening is that Impulse would almost agree to that sort of outcome. Almost. Apparently, Impulse's flip apparently let him drop low enough to crouch under Sideswipe's drop kick attempt. A smart move, except for the fact that it gets Sideswipe back into Impulse's melee range. He rolls onto his back, and snaps out with a kick as Sideswipe lands, trying to kick him back... and pray that this might actually end sometime soon... Impulse misses Sideswipe with his Kick attack. Sideswipe was half tempted to just use a rocket and blow the entire ship up! That would be cheating however.. and he would never cheat against another Autobot.. unless he was stealing their girlfriend. Turning, Sideswipe manages to bar the kick away, levering it over and harmlessly away as he chambered a punch down low, letting it fly as he rose, his knuckles streaking towards Impulse's jaw. Sideswipe strikes Impulse with Upper!. Impulse continues his roll, hoping to continue baiting Sideswipe in. Unfortunately, that tactic seems to have worked a little /too/ well. Growling, the retractable blade *snikts* back out again, a last-ditch move to try and catch Sideswipe off-guard and (hopefully /this/ time) bring him down. Please, let it bring him down... Impulse misses Sideswipe with his Retractable Blade Swipe attack. Again Impulse comes in with his blade. Sideswipe is ready now, his hand snapping out to catch at the offending wrist and hold it at bay. With his remaining strenght, Sideswipe draws his free hand back and lets loose another punch. Sideswipe strikes Impulse with I have punches for days. Impulse staggers back from the punch, and his golden optics, cracked from all the exertion and stress from this bout, narrow. Now... now it's going to end. One way or the other, this fight is going to end. With a grunt of exertion, Impulse returns tit for tat and an eye for an eye, swinging back at Sideswipe's jaw! Impulse misses Sideswipe with his Punch attack. Another arm snaps up, his wrist meeting Impulse's and drawing it up away form it's path. Sideswipe has been teetering on the brink of unconciousness for a long time now. In truth he will not even remember the end of this fight. He's going on instinct.. and his instinct right now is to keep punching Impulse in the face. Sideswipe strikes Impulse with Why so punchious?. Impulse staggers back again, and his internal alarms are going absolutely crazy. He might not remember the end of this fight either... but it's instinct that guides him back in, trying for that open-hand strike once last time to Sideswipe's face. "Slaggit..." Impulse misses Sideswipe with his Crystalocution Open Palm Strike attack. Wheelie is sleeping over in a corner on the ship, hoping the deciding blow will jostle him awake. "Let's.. put it in the record books.." rasped Sideswipe, his hand snapping out, catching Impulse's hand, his features cast downward, mechanical panting, cycling air to over-taxed systems. For a last time his rocket pack ignites, burning off the last of it's fuel as Sideswipe tries to drive Impulse back against the main mast of the ship. Sideswipe strikes Impulse with ram. '''Impulse falls to the ground unconscious.' Sideswipe falls to the ground unconscious. As the two 'titans' collide against the mast, it wakes Wheelie up from his slumber... ...and what does he find? Both of the combatants knocked out, laying on the ground helpless? Are you serious? This is ludicriss, insane, stupendious, and highly unlikely... ...but the mini-bot somehow makes sense of it all. Impulse slams down onto the deck after first hitting the mast... and he's out. Sadly, it looks like Sideswipe is also out for the count. Primus... Wheelie makes his way to both, checking their vital signs. Double KO... ...that's incredible. "Both of you beaten, but only room for one seatin'. That's why you decide with battle of wits... .... ...because if no one advances, the committe will be in a fit! Wheelie decree that it be settled with wits, brains, and mind-glee! To determine the winner of the dock... ...you'll play paper, scissors, and rock!" The OrbCAMS that had been buzzing around the ship and the fighters now swing in close. The Holoemiters flick off and both fighters are whole again.. if still worn.. "Heh, sounds good to me." Sideswipe consents, smacking his fist against a open hand three times befor he throws his choice. Impulse sighs. "I think we were better off fighting," he mutters, before doing the traditional deal and making his choice. Sideswipe says, "Do you really want to go another round?" Impulse glances up. "No..." He chuckles softly. Wheelie looks at both of their hands, then raises Sideswipe's up. "Scissors loses to rock, Sideswipe is the jock!" Sideswipe cocks a brow. A fight like that.. ending in one of the oldest games, "Heh.. guess I'll be seeing you soon, huh?" he inquires, extending a manly, respectful fist bump.. even if Wheelie still has one elevated. Impulse huhs, slowly standing up. "You'll thrash me in full-weapon. I don't have the firepower to match you." He fist-bumps back, and slowly makes his way back towards the port.